Amor entre fantasma y humano
by Usagi Mitzui
Summary: Un asesinato, una invocación, una venganza. Todos son necesarios para crear un amor, amor entre fantasma y humano. Pareja: Style
1. Prologo: Asesinato

Yo se que debería de estar haciendo el capítulo de mi otro fic, pero la inspiración no me llega! Y como voy a estar estudiando para mis exámenes, tal vez desaparezca en un tiempo, pero antes de que se acabe el año actualizare, eso es seguro.

Especiales agradecimientos a mi compañera, Adriana (o ShiroDW), por darme esta maravillosa idea (y ayudarme con la tarea de Matemáticas .3.). También a mi otra compañera Mayra (o Yami), por decirme su opinión.

Disclaimer: South Park es de sus respectivos dueños, este es solo un modo más para divertirme y jugar con las mentes de los personajes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se podía ver nada. Solo se escuchaba el suave choque de la lluvia contra el pavimento de las calles. La niebla cubría el parque, apenas y se veían las siluetas de los árboles y los coches estacionados.

El chico, de cabello rojo, dio unos pasos, y con inseguridad, empezó a caminar. Sus rizos caían mojados sobre su cara. En sus ojos, se veía reflejado el miedo. Escucho un ruido y volteo, asustado.

-¿H-hola?- pregunto a la nada. Empezó a correr, sin importarle que no pudiera ver. Solo quería irse a su casa.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues se tropezó. Cayó en un gran charco, por lo que se mojo todo. Intento pararse, pero sus piernas le fallaron, cayendo nuevamente en el charco. Sintió un calambre en su pierna. Intento pararse, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Empezó a llover más fuerte. El viento sacudía los arboles. Los truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Si seguía así, posiblemente se resfriaría, más eso era solo un pequeño problema, comparado con el que estaba metido ahora. De sus ojos verdes, empezaron a salir gruesas lágrimas.

Se mordió el labio, al punto que se saco sangre. Escucho pasos y vio a un hombre acercándose lentamente. Intento gatear, con tal de alejarse, pero el hombre fue más rápido. Se poso enfrente de él y saco de su abrigo, una gran hacha.

Lo último que vio, fueron los ojos llenos de locura del hombre, para luego sentir un gran dolor a lo largo de su pecho.

EL hombre, con una sonrisa, empezó a cortarlo con el hacha. Pronto, su abrigo quedo manchado por la gran cantidad de sangre que emanaba el cuerpo del muchacho. Dejo que la lluvia limpiara el hacha, cubierta de sangre. Soltó una risa maniática, y se fue alejando.

La lluvia dejo de caer y la luna se asomo atrás de una nube. Dejando ver el cuerpo de Kyle, sin vida. Sus ojos, que estaban abiertos, no mostraban vida, y tenían rastros de lágrimas. El charco en donde había caído, era ahora color rojo.

La mañana siguiente, una pareja que paseaba reporto el crimen a la policía, y esta, a su familia. La madre, movió tierra y mar, con tal de encontrar al hombre que asesino a su hijo, pero no había rastros del asesino. No había testigos, nada.

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que se esto? Fácil, fui yo el asesinado. Aquel chico con pelo rojo y ojos verdes, llamado Kyle Broflovski. Estoy condenado a este bar en donde los muertos se reúnen, que sería algo así como el purgatorio. Excepto que me tengo que quedar aquí hasta que alguien en la Tierra me invoque, para así poder cumplir mi venganza y poder irme al cielo, con angelitos y toda la cosa.

De eso han pasado diez años. Diez tristes y largo años. Ya estaba pensando que me quedaría en este bar hasta el final de los tiempos, pero no fue así.

¿Quién diría que un chico de ojos azules me invocaría por culpa de sus amigos? No sé, pensé que si me llegaban a invocar, seria alguien cool, o al menos de Jersey, mi país de origen. No un estudiante de tercera, proveniente de un pueblucho algo incomunicado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí está el prologo. Tengo pensado hacerlo un Style. (Esa pareja que es mi droga, que me convirtió en fan de South Park, que siento que en verdad existe en la caricatura -/-).

No sé de cuantos capítulos serán, pero al menos ya tengo una idea de cómo armarla.

Dicho esto, me despido ^0^/. Por cierto, porquería de titulo, pero no se me ocurrió nada más .3.


	2. Invocación

Aquí otra vez! con intenciones de molestarlos a toda costa -

Por fin termino en mi escuela la carajada semana de exámenes (creo que me fue de la patada en Computación .3.) y este miércoles por fin salgo de vacaciones, así que posiblemente pueda actualizar más seguido.

Disclaimer: South Park es de sus respectivos dueños, este es solo un modo más para divertirme y jugar con las mentes de los personajes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_No puedo creerlo, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Fui asesinado, si, pero ¿Por qué chingados no puedo recordar al asesino ni las causas? Es decir, se que conocía al asesino, pero eso no ayuda. Y para el colmo, estoy confinado a estar en este mugriento bar hasta que alguien en la mugrienta Tierra me invoque"_

Kyle refunfuño mientras tomaba un vaso con agua. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un bar descuidado y mal iluminado. A su alrededor, sentados en mesas, se encontraban varias personas. Algunas con espadas atravesándolas y otras manchadas con sangre.

-pareces molesto-comento un rubio que se sentó al lado de Kyle. En su pecho había un cuchillo clavado.

-cállate- respondió Kyle, observando el cuchillo clavado en el pecho del rubio.

-¡Ja! Juraría que este enojado- dijo con amabilidad.- Mi nombre es Phillip Pirrup, pero todos aquí me llaman Pip. Oye, la mayoría aquí tiene algo clavado, o por lo menos heridas de gravedad, y a ti no te veo nada. ¿Alguna razón?

-una razón que no te interesa, esfúmate- respondió.

-pendejo-susurro.-No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Kyle-

-¿Kyle que?- pregunto extrañado.

-Que Kyle es mi nombre, idiota- replico, aun más enojado.

-ahhh… y dime, ¿la razón de la muerte del aquí presente caballero judío?

-Asesinato- contesto Kyle, aun mirando el cuchillo.

-¡Ah! La misma que a mí- respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.- Entonces, la razón por la que estás aquí es y supongo venganza.

-Si… ¿también la tuya?- pregunto, algo incomodo por el tema del que estaban hablando, pues en el tiempo que llevaba en el bar, no había comentado con nadie su muerte.

-No, mi asesino fue asesinado, ¿Irónico, no? El asesino termino siendo asesinado. Seguramente esta pudriéndose en el infierno. Ojala así sea.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- la voz de Kyle sonó con curiosidad y Pip abrió los ojos con seriedad.

-tenía que despedirme de alguien, pero nadie me invoco y esa persona murió. Así que seguramente me la pasare aquí hasta que llegue el día del Juicio Final.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Kyle.

-¡Bah!, las heridas se curan con el tiempo- se quedo callado y miro a Kyle.- ¿y tú? ¿Tienes que despedirte de alguien?

-Creo que solo de mi familia… cuando estaba vivo, no era muy sociable. Todos huían de mí.- comento.

Y entonces, Pip se lamento de no haberle hablado en los diez años que había estado Kyle en el bar. Era una persona bastante interesante, lo suficiente como para divertirlo en un lugar tan… aburrido como lo era _*"La posada de los muertos",_ como se llamaba a ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Stan pov.)

Me sentía de lo más pendejo. Sabía que era mala idea dejarse influenciar por Cartman y Kenny, pero me retaron en frente de la clase, y si no lo hacía, quedaría como un cobarde ante Wendy, la chica que me gusta desde Cuarto grado.

Todo empezó cuando Cartman se fue un edificio abandonado que alguna vez fue el edificio de lenguas extranjeras de la escuela secundaria de South Park. Cartman, confiado, entro a un salón. Y en medio del desorden del aula, encontró un libro viejo, con pasta dura y de color negra.

Lo hojeo y encontró una página en la que se leía _"Invocación". _Y por supuesto, como me tenía rencor por haberme burlado de él en la clase de Educación Física, el muy cabron no tardo en retarme a hacer una invocación en el edificio abandonado. Y lo hizo en frente de Wendy, sabiendo que era mi debilidad.

Y esa era la razón por la que me encontraba en un salón, donde las paredes estaban decoloradas, las bancas tiradas, el suelo negro por la suciedad y miles de papeles esparcidos por donde quiera que pisara.

Leí por decima vez la pagina arrancada que me dio Cartman. ¡Todo lo que decía era absurdo! Además, ni que fuera a pasar algo así, los fantasmas no existen. Con cuidado, saque una aguja que me había dado Kenny, y me pinche el dedo. Deje que una gota tocara el suelo y procedí a recitar un verso que venía en la amarillenta hoja. No era que fuera supersticioso, pero espere que hiciera aparición algo o se escuchara un ruido, pero solo hubo silencio, lo que me empezó a incomodar.

¡Ja! No paso nada. Ese estúpido de Cartman me debe 20 dólares. Empiezo a caminar con la intención de salir del salón, pero repentinamente hay una explosión de humo morado, lo que hace que me arrodille tosiendo. Si seguía en esa aula, terminaría por ahogarme. El aire se me va. Corro hacia la ventana, pero esta atorada.

Tengo que hacer algo, si no puedo morir ahogado. Agarro lo primero que encuentro, que resulto ser un palo, que alguna vez debió ser una regla. Con esto, rompo una ventana.

¡Ahhh! Ya puedo respirar aire puro.

Que carajos habrá sucedido. Repentinamente algo exploto, sacando humo morado. ¡Morado! Eso no es normal. Al menos no normal en mí pueblo. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro con nerviosismo.

No sé si fue una alucinación producto de mi alocada mente, pero juraría que cuando abrí la puerta, vi unos ojos verdes. De un maravilloso verde, capaz de competir con el color del pasto de la mansión de Token. Seguramente fue una alucinación, nada fuera de lo normal, no invoque a nadie, no vi unos ojos verdes, no estoy asustado… Chingada madre, no estoy asustado, ¡estoy aterrado!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyle se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, mientras Pip lo miraba más que sorprendido. Kyle sentía como una fuerza no lo dejaba levantarse. Y, ante la sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban viendo, empezó a desvanecerse. Intento hablar, pero su voz salía distorsionada y no se podía entender lo que decía.

Pip lo miro unos segundos, para que luego sus ojos se iluminaran y en su rostro apareciera una gran sonrisa.

-¡Amigo, te han invocado!- le grito, antes de que desapareciera por completo.- ¡Suerte con tu venganza!

(Kyle pov.)

Sentía como unas manos invisibles me agarraban del cuello, haciendo que gritos ahogados salieran de mi boca. Una sensación de ardor, como si me estuviera quemando en el mismo infierno, me abordo por todo el cuerpo.

Pip dijo que me habían invocado… ¿debo de estar feliz por eso?

Supongo que sí. Cierro mis ojos y al abrirlos, me encuentro ante una inmensa oscuridad. Sin embargo, puedo ver mi cuerpo, como si despidiera una luz. En mi mano, aparece en un destello, un anillo, con tres pequeños diamantes azules.

Vuelvo a parpadear, y ahora estoy en frente a la puerta de un salón. Alguien abre la puerta y veo a un chico, un poco más grande que yo. Sus ojos, eran de un maravilloso azul. Ahora comprendo la frase que me decía mi madre de pequeño, aquella que decía que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Tenía razón. Eran los ojos azules de alguien inocente, que nunca había odiado o hubiera sido odiado. Pocas veces te encontrabas con ojos como esos.

El chico se va caminado, y yo intente seguirlo corriendo, pero no fue necesario. Al parecer, al ser fantasma puedo flotar. Que genial, me pregunto que más podre hacer.

Lo sigo hasta su casa y traspaso la puerta de entrada. ¡También puedo traspasar las paredes! Me está gustando esto de ser fantasma

Veo como una chica, de pelo café y con frenillos golpea al pelinegro con fuerza. Después, un hombre se acerca a Stan tambaleándose, seguramente borracho, con una mujer peli-café a su lado. Valla familia le toco a mi invocador.

Me voy a la parte de arriba de la casa, donde veo los cuarto y entro al que creo, es el de mi invocador. Me siento en la cama, y espero a que mi invocador entre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Stan pov.)

Por alguna extraña razón, conforme caminaba a mi casa, tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba. Seguro son intuiciones mías.

Al llegar a mi casa, Shelly me recibe con un golpe y un insulto, como siempre. No entiendo que manía tiene con qué me pegue, es así desde que tengo memoria, o al menos desde que le pusieron los frenos.

Acto seguido, aparece mi padre, borracho como siempre, y atrás de él, mi madre, con su mano en el puente de la nariz. Y así empieza la típica pelea Padre –Hija. Me pregunto si maduraran alguna vez. Voy a la cocina por una manzana y me voy a mi habitación.

Abro la puerta, y un aire frio me pega en la cara. Qué raro, según yo recuerdo, deje la ventana cerrada. Y veo algo que me espanto. Frente a mí, hay un pelirrojo de ojos verdes sentado en mi cama. Este me vio y sus ojos se iluminaron. Y se me acerco volando, ¡VOLANDO!

-¡Hey! Por fin llegaste, creí que me había equivocado de habitación.- me quedo estático. Mi frente se colorea de azul y mi boca se abre de la impresión.- Oye, ¿te encuentras…

-KYAAAAAAAAAA- grito, aventándole la manzana. Me tapa la boca con una expresión molesta.

- Cerrad la bocota, pendejo- me dice. Y entonces solo me enfoco en sus labios carnosos y sus ojos verdes.-Promete que no gritaras.

Entonces quita la mano de mi boca.

-AHHHHHHHHHH-vuelvo a gritar, esta vez aun más fuerte. Kyle me pega en la cabeza, callándome.

(Fin Stan pov.)

-Maldita sea, cállate de una chingada vez-dijo Kyle, enojado. Y entonces abren la puerta, dejando ver a Shelly enojada.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Maldito mohon- comento enojada. Stan la miro apurada y después volteo a ver a Kyle, pero este había desaparecido.

-P-pero, es-este, ha-hay de mi- balbuceo. Shelly lo miro con semblante dudoso, cambiándolo por uno de furia.

-Estúpido, más te vale que guardes silencio, Papá y Mamá van a salir y mi novio va a llegar en cualquier momento, así que lo mejor será que te calles si no quieres probar mi puño, mohon imbécil.

Stan asintió nerviosamente y Shelly cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Vaya, tu hermana sí que tiene genio- comento Kyle, apareciendo atrás de Stan, causándole un pequeño grito. Stan se paro, y se alejo hasta quedar de espaldas con la pared. Agarro un libro cualquiera que estaba en su escritorio y lo alzo.

-Q-quédate donde estas, fa-fantasma- dijo nervioso.-O te aviento el li-libro.

-Adelante, seguramente me traspasara-le respondió Kyle, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Q-quien e-eres?- tartamudeo Stan. Este tiro el libro y se pego lo más que pudo a la pared detrás de él.

-¡Daa! Obvio no soy el diablo tratando de violarte. Soy Kyle, el espíritu que invocaste- contesto Kyle, con un ligero tono de burla en la voz.

-¿E-en verdad invoque a a-alguien?- pregunto Stan, incrédulo y asustado.

-Bueno, si no, no estaría aquí- respondió Kyle.- Aunque, debo de darte las gracias, sin ti, aun estaría en esa mugrienta posada quejándome de la que alguna vez fue mi vida con Pip.

-¿Posada?

-En fin- dijo Kyle, ignorando la pregunta que hizo Stan.- fui asesinado, y necesito encontrar a mi asesino, vengarme, y despedirme de mi familia para poder irme al cielo o al siguiente nivel o a donde me tenga que ir, y tú me ayudaras.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Stan, recuperándose del shock en el que estaba.- Aguarda, espera un momento, ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?, es decir, no es que no quiera, pero no son mis asuntos.

-Bueno, según me contaron, cuando un humano invoca a un espíritu que está en la llamada _"posada de los muertos"_, el humano debe de ayudar al espíritu con sus asuntos pendientes.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-Emm, ¿Qué me tienes que ayudar tal vez? Velo por el lado bueno, ayudaras a una pobre alma en desgracia. Además, solo me ayudaras a vengarme y de paso, despedirme de mi familia. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Stan Marsh- respondió Stan pensándoselo por un momento. Podría usar a Kyle para aprobar los exámenes.

"_No me hará daño"_ pensó.

-Si acepto, no interferirás con mi vida, ¿Verdad?

-No- respondió Kyle. Le extendió la mano y Stan la estrecho, notando que sus manos eran muy frías, como las de un muerto.- ¿Trato hecho?

-Está bien- respondió Stan. Y ocurrió lo que menos esperaba.

Kyle se acerco a su rostro y lo tomo de la mejilla. Hecho esto, lo acerco y poso sus fríos labios sobre los de él. Pasando quince segundos, retiro sus labios y rostro con lentitud, dejando ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Stan sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y miro a Kyle dudoso.

-Para sellar el trato- dijo Kyle, para después darle un puñetazo que lo dejo estampado en la pared.-No malinterpretes, pervertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHAAAA! Por fin lo termine. Me pase toda la mendiga mañana haciendo esto.

_*"Posada de los muertos": _lo saque de la estupenda canción de Mago de Oz, "La posada de los muertos". Esta genial la canción *^*, búsquenla en You Tube

Díganme como quedo, y si vale la pena continuarlo.

Ah! Y dejen review!, es para una buena causa, para ayudar a los pobre pescados arcoíris voladores que está en peligro de extinción


	3. El fantasma de la cafetería 1

**Ahhhh, odio la escuela. Ya es la primera semana y ya me dejaron hacer sabe que tanta cosa .3.**

**Al fin pude actualizar ^^, eso es bueno.**

**Disclaimer: South Park es de sus respectivos dueños, este es solo un modo más para divertirme y jugar con las mentes de los personajes.**

…

_Todos se encontraban en silencio, contestando el examen de Química con nerviosismo. Y claro, la gran mayoría usaba diversas tácticas para copiar a la presidenta de la clase, desde voltear la cara hasta usar un espejo. Todos menos Stan, quien estaba tranquilamente mirando a la nada._

_De repente, a su lado, aparece Kyle flotando a su lado. Este le dice en un susurro las respuestas y Stan, confiado, las escribe con rapidez y termina el examen. Pide permiso para ir al baño y se levanta con rapidez._

_Corre y al llegar al baño, traba la puerta. Cerciorándose de que estaba solo en aquel baño, da un suspiro y sonríe con picardía._

_-Mi paga- pronuncia Kyle, apareciendo a su lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Stan se voltea y sé dirige hacia él, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y acercándolo._

_-Como desees- le responde Stan, lamiéndose los labios. Lo acerca y junta sus frentes._

_-Eres un maldito pervertido- susurra con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Pero te encanta- le responde. Acerca sus labios y le da un beso apasionado. Kyle corresponde con ansiedad. Pronto, las manos de Stan cuelan por debajo de la camisa. Kyle, gime ante el contacto y se estremece…_

-¡DESPIERTA ZOPENCO!- Grita Kyle en la oreja de Stan, haciendo que este de un grito y se caiga de la cama.- Hora de ir a la escuela, pervertido.

-¿Qué carajo pensabas hacer al gritarme? estúpido Casper-dijo con enfado Stan.

-¡Hey! El que sea fantasma no signifique que me puedas decir Casper, bruto sin educación- se mofo molesto Kyle.- Ya casi son las 7:30, debes de llegar a la escuela.

-¡Yo entro a las 9, idiota!

-¿Y? Quiero llegar y echarle un vistazo a tu escuela antes de que este infestada de humanos- le respondió, mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Stan y agarraba su mochila.

-Eres un…

-Un muy guapo fantasma, te doy la razón. Ahora, párate de una vez, flojo pervertido-. Lo interrumpió Kyle. Este le avienta la mochila a la cara y se sale del cuarto, atravesando la pared.

Stan enojado, avienta la mochila a la pared que Kyle atravesó y refunfuña.

"_Maldita copia de Casper, ¿es que no puede dejarme en paz tan solo 5 minutos?... ¿Por qué carajo soñé con el de esa manera? Tal vez me parezca algo atracti… ALTO, ALTO, ALTO, yo soy heterosexual, me gusta Wendy ¿No? No me gusta Kyle, no soy homosexual. Espabila Stanley." _pensó confundido y nervioso Stan.

Se levanto y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo. Bajo a la cocina y se tomo el café que le había dejado su madre, sin importarle que su garganta se quemara, agarro un rebanada de pan tostado (N.A: Nunca puede faltar la típica rebana de pan XD) para después dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿te vas tan temprano?- le pregunto Sharon, confundida por ver a su hijo levantarse tan temprano.

-No termine una tarea y deje la libreta en la biblioteca- se excuso Stan, cerrando la puerta, para después encontrarse con Kyle, quien estaba esperándolo en la acera.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías-le menciono algo molesto.

-Cállate- le contesto.- En primer lugar, ¿Podrías explicarme el porqué querer echar un vistazo a mi escuela?

-Bueno, siento que algo se esconde allí- le respondió. Stan no dijo nada.- Además, quiero comprobar algunas cosas

Stan comenzó a caminar a paso lento, con Kyle siguiéndolo de cerca. El silencio era muy incomodo para Stan, debido a que el acostumbraba a estar rodeado de gente que le hablaba; y al parecer, Kyle solo abría la boca cuando le preguntaba algo, para insultarlo o para exclamar su molestia.

-Dime, ¿Cómo fuiste asesinado?-. Pregunto Stan. Kyle lo miro confundido.-Digo, si no quieres decirme nada, lo entenderé, pero quiero ver la forma de ayudar con tu, emm… problema.

-Pues viéndolo de esa manera… Solo recuerdo que estaba caminado en una noche de lluvia, estaba en un parque. Empecé a correr porque alguien me seguía y me caí. El asesino aprovecho eso para matarme a tajos.

- ¿No recuerdas algo más, tan siquiera el rostro del asesino?

-Pues, solo recuerdo los rostros y nombres de mi familia. Pero estoy seguro de que si me asesinaron, fue todo planeado. El asesino me conocía.

El resto del camino no hablaron, cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamiento. Para cuando llegaron a la escuela, el cielo empezaba a aclararse. Kyle atravesó una pared y desapareció. Stan, por otro lado, se fue a su salón y se sentó a esperar a su _"amigo" _o que alguien más llegara.

Stan aun no entendía porque había aceptado el trato con Kyle, y menos el porqué había soñado con él. Solo era un fantasma malhumorado que lo trataba como sirviente, con una voluntad de hierro, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, con unos labios carnosos, su cuerpo se veía frágil…

-ARGGGH, DEJA DE PENSAR EN EL, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS STANLEY- pensó en voz alta mientras se golpeaba contra su pupitre.-Soy un estúpido.

-Emm, Stan ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Wendy con preocupación.

-Ya se volvió loco, el pobre- menciono Kenny.

-¿Eh?- exclamo Stan, sorprendido al ver a Wendy y a Kenny a su lado.- ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Antes de que te golpearas con el asiento y gritaras- le respondió Kenny, restándole importancia.- Entonces, ¿Quién es el afortunado que conquisto tu hippie corazón? Yo lamentablemente no estoy disponible, cariño.

-No eres tú, idiota- le contesto Stan molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces hay alguien? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? Yo soy de Butters, te lo aclaro…

-Mejor cierra la estúpida boca- le reprimió Wendy con una expresión enojada. Se dirigió a su pupitre taconeando y se sentó. Kenny bufo y se sentó al lado de Stan.

-¿Cómo es que te gusto esa puta?-le pregunto.- se ve que le vino hoy y por eso ese humor.

-¿No puedes ser discreto al menos una vez?

-Nop, solo con mi Butterfly- le respondió Kenny, restándole importancia, bien sabia el que no tenia pelos en la lengua. No tenía reparos en cuanto a decir la verdad.

Poco a poco, fueron llegando más personas y el salón se lleno. Stan, trato de dormir, haciendo caso omiso de todo el barullo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros. Ya estaba acostumbrado a todo el ruido de su clase. El estar con sus mismos compañeros desde Kínder le hizo aprender que nadie iba a callarse hasta que llegara el maestro (aunque, ni así guardaban silencio).

-Stan, despierta- le hablo Kenny, con Butters a su lado. Stan solo se removió mientras cambiaba de posición y seguía durmiendo.- Stan, mira, Wendy se está besando con Cartman.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- grito sorprendido, en busca de tal imagen que su amigo le dijo. Al no ver nada, se dirigió molesto hacia Kenny. Este solo se escondió detrás de Butters.- ¡Deja de joder, Kenny!

-Pues no te despertabas, que querías que yo hiciera-murmuro, abrazando por detrás a Butters, quien se sonrojo.- Te quería contar el chisme del día.

-¿Chisme?

-S-si, al p-parecer alguien vio u-un fantasma en l-la cafetería de la escuela- adelanto la respuesta Butters.

-Sí, parece ser que es el espectro de una chica que se murió accidentalmente allí- continuo Kenny.- Dougie dijo que había sentido su presencia mientras robaba comida.

Stan solo se quedo callado. Le habían dicho la razón por la que Kyle quiso ir a investigar ese lugar.

-"_Aunque sea un fantasma, puede estar en peligro"- _pensó alarmado, ante las posibilidades de que Kyle se pudiera hacer daño.- ¿Y porque me cuentan esto?

-Ese es el asunto. Craig reto a Cartman y a mi a colarnos en la noche en la cafetería y pasar la noche allí, y como no somos unos cobardes, Cartman y yo aceptamos, y tú ya que eres nuestro maravilloso amigo, te vas con nosotros.

-…

-Bueno, te espero a las 7 hoy y…- dejo de hablar y trato de huir, más misteriosamente la mano de Stan se alargo y lo agarro antes de que traspasara la puerta del salón.

-Mierda, Kenny ¿Cuándo dejaras de meterme en tus planes?- le dijo enojado mientras lo sacudía.

- C-cielos, espera, Stan. Habrá recompensa- menciono Butters, esperando que Stan no matara a su novio. Stan dejo de sacudirlo y se volteo lentamente, asustándolo.- Craig dice que si la hacen, les dará su mesada del mes, q-que son como 300 dólares.

-¿Eh? ¿300 dólares?- pregunto, soltando a Kenny.- ¿A qué hora debo de llegar?

-I-interesado- susurro en el suelo.

…

Kyle estaba en el salón de música, disfrutando del canto del coro de la escuela. Después de un rato, traspaso la pared y se fue flotando por los pasillos. De vez en cuando, pasaba algún alumno, y Kyle aprovechaba para asustarlo susurrando en su oido.

Tal y como había pensado, el único que podía verlo era Stan; sin embargo, podía hacerse visible para las personas si es que quería. Además de hablar y hacer que se escuchara como un susurro, entre otras cosas.

Traspaso la puerta de la cafetería tarareando una canción que estuvo de moda cuando tenía vida. Paso la barra donde se servían alimento y entro a la cocina. Se sentó y se dispuso a observar a las cocineras hacer su trabajo. En cuanto más las veía cocinar, más ganas tenia de comer algún alimento, de saborear por al menos por última vez la comida que le preparaba su madre cuando estaba vivo.

Su madre.

Habían pasado 10 años desde que había visto a su familia. Su madre debió de estar devastada al ver a su hijo mayor muerto, además de sacudir toda la ciudad en busca del asesino. Su padre la hubiera acompañado, entrevistando a cuanto sospechoso se cruzara en su camino, mientras Ike buscaría información sobre que lo que había estado haciendo últimamente.

Suspiro. No cambiaría nada con solo quedarse sentado pensando en cosas que ya no se podrían repetir, ahora lo único que importaba era despedirse de su familia y ejecutar su venganza, solo así podría descansar.

Una de las cocineras, se acerco y abrió una ventana, dejando entrar una brisa invernal. Kyle, se sobresalto al sentir la brisa, pero sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana, donde disfruto del nevado paisaje. La misma cocinera que abrió la ventana, por error, dejo caer un pequeño jarrón de rayas amarillas y rojas. Inmediatamente, un aire frio recorrió la cocina. Kyle sintió entonces, como si su corazón aun estuviera latiendo y este se congelara súbitamente. Una sensación de escalofrió rabia y tristeza lo invadió.

El pelirrojo se apresuro a salir al patio por medio de la ventana. Siguió flotando hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de la salida.

¿Qué había sido esa extraña sensación? Algo había ocurrido en cuando aquel jarrón toco el piso.

-"_lo mejor será volver con Stan. No es seguro que vayan caminado por ahí"- _pensó alarmado. Se dirigió a los salones de la escuela y se fue asomando en las ventanas con la esperanza de encontrar a su invocador. Al encontrarlo, traspaso la ventana y se dirigió hacia el asiento de Stan, quien se sobresalto al verlo.

-¡Stan, hay problemas!- exclamo el pelirrojo, poniéndose enfrente de él. Stan, le hizo una seña de que hiciera silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurro alarmado por el tono que había utilizado Kyle.

-¡A-AH, U-UN FANTASMA!- grito Butters, parándose de su asiento al ver a una persona enfrente de él. Stan y Kyle miraron impresionados del hecho de que Butters pudiera ver al pelirrojo.

El profesor de química, miro al joven que había interrumpido su clase.

-Leopold ¿Podría usted decirme alguna explicación de su grito?- le pregunto seriamente mientras los miraba con enojo. Si había algo que le molestara más que su esposa lo dejara planteado en alguna cita, era que alguien interrumpiera su clase sin explicación alguna.

-N-no es nada, señor Juan Carlos, Butters solo se siente algo mal, será mejor que lo lleve a la enfermería- y antes de que su profesor aceptara, Stan agarro la mano de Butters y salió corriendo del salón, dejando una nube detrás de sí.

Kyle los siguió flotando con la misma rapidez con la que Stan salió corriendo.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. ¡Alguien lo había visto! ¡Y sin su consentimiento! ¿Acaso era eso posible? Entonces recordó que había algunas personas que tenían el don de ver fantasmas, o eso le había dicho Pip.

_-Flashback-_

_-Es lo que odio de esta pocilga, no tienen cerveza de las buenas- se quejo Pip, mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su taza de madera. Kyle lo miro._

_-Tengo una pregunta- comento, viendo como Pip seguía bebiendo. Este dejo su taza en la mesa y lo miro alegre y con una sonrisa._

_-Y yop, una estupenda respuesta, seguro- le contesto._

_-¿Hay personas que nos puedan ver, además de nuestro invocador?- pregunto, ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por Pip._

_-Shiii, mi queridísimo amigo, Hip, c-creo se llaman, ¿medium? Hip, sha ni me acuerdo. Hashe mucho tiempo me lo, Hip, d-dijeron- contesto borracho.- ¡Ah!, c-creo que nos,Hip, podemos d-dejar ver. Pero, Hip, hay personas que nosh ven muy bien, shin necesidad de moshtrarnos. _

_Dicho esto, se cayó de la silla. Kyle, apurado se levanto a ayudarlo, solo para verlo dormido._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Joder, Stan. Creo que tenemos problemas- le comento Kyle cuando llegaron a la enfermería. Butters lo miro aterrado.

-¡AH! ¡H-HABLAS!- grito, con su frente de color azul.- S-Salchichas Stan, que está pasando.

-Joder, que estamos en problemas- volvió a hablar Kyle, pero vio a Stan en shock, así que decidió hacer lo que cualquier fantasma haría en su situación, y pronuncio con una voz muy amenazadora.- Vengo a llevarme sus almas

-¡AHHH!- grito Butters, cayendo desmayado. Kyle sonrió aliviado, pero deshizo ese gesto en cuanto vio a su invocador. Molesto, lo golpeo, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Joder, bruto. Deja de hacerte el pendejo- le dijo.- Al parecer, tu amigo puede verme.

-¿Pues qué culpa tengo? Yo ni sabía que veía fantasmas- replico.

- Déjate de excusas, tengo algo importante que decirte- menciono algo preocupado. Stan lo miro, más enojado.

-Lo que digas, puede esperar- le contesto. Se paro y agarro a Butters, para después ponerlo en la cama.- Ahora ayúdame a despertar a Butters.

-¡NO! El puede esperar, debo de decirte algo importante- volvió a repetir, le agarro del brazo y lo obligo a voltearse.- Respétame, y escucha lo que voy a decir…

-Joder, Kyle, deja de pensar solo en ti mismo- le menciono molesto, quitándose de su lado.- Si no quieres ayudar, entonces vete.

Y Kyle, durante el tiempo que estuvo muerto, volvió a sentir una sensación que le era conocida. Era como si algo de cristal se rompiera dentro de él. Hizo lo que Stan le pidió y salió de la enfermería. Al cruzar los pasillos, se encontró con el rubio con parka naranja al que le pareció haber visto sentado al lado del rubio, parecía apurado y preocupado.

…

**Arre, no tengo la menor idea de cómo me quedo.**

**Es la primera parte .3. Para que esperen la segunda.**

**MUCHISIMAS gracias por los review, hacen que llore arcoíris con azúcar TuT**

**¡Dejen review! Ayuda a la campaña "Salvemos a los peces arcoíris voladores" XD.**


End file.
